remnantsofskystonefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Baking
Is there a reason why some recommended plantings are in this format: 2 Beans, 2 Tomatoes, 1 Bean Instead of 3 Beans, 2 Tomatoes ? :Because it's not set in stone. Optimal depends on what you already have on hand. If you need to make a change in that one case, you can either replace the 2 beans or the 1 with whatever you need more. It also doesn't take NG recipes into account since they were never updated and Jediloop seems to have disappeared.--Elmyr23 06:20, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Pattern for CC0002 Has anyone been working on this? I hadn't bothered keeping track of recipes I couldn't do because I was expecting Jediloop to finish everything up. Can anyone else fill in the gaps? The order from Talk:Cecilia: # Bluebeard Pancakes * # Homemeade Sweetloaf * # Party Pizza * # Very Berry Jam * # Dragon Breath Salsa * # Pinecone Snaps * # Spicy Wedgers * # Carrot Souffle # Ripe Spring Salad * # Forest Casserole * # Fruitfluff Crepes * # Onion Rings # Tangy Pod Taco * # Nimbus Parfait * # Sizzling Stir-fry # Parrot Cake # Red River Soup # Deep Fried Pawich * # Eye Spy Pudding * # ??? # Chili The recipes marked with a * are in the correct order going by the ones I've done (I've only been NG for a little over a month) or seen to be correct. We need: *The missing recipe between Eye Spy Pudding and Chili (and it's ingredients). *The ingredients for Sizzling Stir-Fry. *The ingredients for Parrot Cake (I remember 2 Pumpkins, 2 Carrots, but what's the spice?) *The ingredients for Chili (Seems like it was 2 Beans and 2 Tumeric, but I'm not 100% and forget the spice). *Pics for those + Pinecone Snaps, Homemade Sweetloaf, and Party Pizza. I can do the latter two myself, but I need to eat some first and don't want to waste them. (Got both pics)--Elmyr23 06:20, July 5, 2010 (UTC) : I can just help you to know how to get your own pictures without wasting items; it's easy. Just go near a mimic and let you hit then eat your recipe (repeat 5 times); take a screenshot and then refresh your page (Don't even think to use a teleport afterwards :P) --Danaroth 16:15, July 5, 2010 (UTC) : Oh I'm also thinking about making one only list (fusing the 2 that are already there), simply by adding an ordering number (1-21) to specify their order; I'd love to know your input about this issue :) --Danaroth 16:20, July 5, 2010 (UTC) ::You mean one list instead of the current two or combining the order on CC0001 and CC0002? The problem with that latter is that it would have to be changed each time through the cycles since they don't overlap. --Elmyr23 17:04, July 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, and I am currently using those two recipes for healing. ;) --Elmyr23 17:15, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :::About the overlap, no problem: there are 21 CC0001 and 21 CC0002 recipes, so their cycling is actually the same every time (yes we are lucky) :P --Danaroth 20:33, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Huh, I never noticed that. It looked like there were more NG recipes for some reason.--Elmyr23 04:43, July 6, 2010 (UTC) The numbers you used are off. Bluebeard Pancakes are on the same day as Trailhead Salad, which should be #1 on CC0001. Is there any easy way to change the numbers?--Elmyr23 06:09, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :Changed, I use Splitpod Soup as #1 since that was the very first recipe that showed up when Cecilia was added for the first time in the old beta. The numbers are off because my log is pretty obsolete (it dates back to December 2009); seems like they changed some minor things from back then. --Danaroth 13:56, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :What I just wrote is all wrong; Trailhead $alad was the first recipe that showed up back on Dec 22,2009 (when Cecilia first showed up) and my log has actually the same cycling as now, so I changed accordingly to your suggestion :) --Danaroth 14:09, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :Oh I'll also change the background of some boxes to show which ingredients are food and which are vegetables more easily --Danaroth 14:31, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Should we wait until the CC0002 list is complete to add them to the second table? FTR Pumpkins and Carrots are definitely correct for the Parrot Cake. Last time around I remember seeing it and saying "Ohhh, that's why it's called Parrot Cake". The spice could be almost anything, but I would guess Flour. --Elmyr23 16:51, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ::: The spices we miss are 2 Ground Pepper, 1 Vanilla and another random one between Ground Pepper, Sugar, Salt, Flour and Vanilla; so it could actually be :P --Danaroth 18:48, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ::: Also I've highlightened the boxes with the vegetables (but the result is less showy than I thought it would be) --Danaroth 18:51, July 6, 2010 (UTC) In the past I've received complaints from colourblind people that asked me to keep the background the most white I can or they'd have problems reading the text. I'm ok with some exception to this rule, but just don't exaggerate :) --Danaroth 01:49, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :You could always use gray.--Elmyr23 21:58, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Pics Needed I think all we need are Pinecone Snaps and Ginger Bread, plus Chili, which I will be doing tomorrow if no one else does it first and I wasn't wrong about Turmeric and Beans. Incidentally, the spice for Chili is going to be Ground Pepper.--Elmyr23 13:26, July 18, 2010 (UTC) More cutesy Has anyone any idea if we can make the list cuter adding the recipe images as thumbnails directly into this page, while keeping the page practical as it is now? :) --Danaroth 09:06, July 26, 2010 (UTC)